<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Fate Saw The Jewel In Me by Adst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162008">【授翻】Fate Saw The Jewel In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adst/pseuds/Adst'>Adst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adst/pseuds/Adst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡如同一个永远徘徊在他面前的幽灵，一想到爱和失去，他就觉得不寒而栗。<br/>他应该离开，他知道的，他该转身就走。可他已经老了，如此孤独，又厌倦了战争，而这只是数千个夜晚中的一个晚上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Yusuf Tazim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】Fate Saw The Jewel In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235814">Fate Saw The Jewel In Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronic/pseuds/oxymoronic">oxymoronic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者Note:<br/>我也不知道我怎么来到这儿的，但是我希望你们喜欢。题目来自baki的诗《Ah Dear》:</p>
<p>命运看到我身上的宝石<br/>为得到它，将我的心剖成两半<br/>留下一具深藏爱的血肉之躯<br/>我亲爱的</p>
<p>翻译Note：<br/>原文超美的，所有的问题都是我的锅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚慢慢降临君士坦丁堡，柔软而温暖的金色落在光辉夺目的屋顶上。随着时间流逝，城市渐渐变成熟悉的模样，人头攒动，随处听见商人的叫卖，守卫的疾呼。Ezio沿途找不到什么乐趣，他看着那些标志性的建筑，总想着怎么才能最有效率地爬上去；看那些市场，总是不由自主地寻找最有益于他的地方——哪里能躲起来，能找到有用的东西，或是哪里的人群中藏着什么人——他已经这样做了很多年。他既渴望又缺乏Claudia那种孩子气的好奇心，她在信里总迫切地索求图画、书籍、一些描述，在她看来，好像到处都充斥着惊人的奇迹，哪怕那只是对广袤世界最微小的一瞥。</p>
<p>Ezio没什么机会体验这种悠然的乐趣，看到这种乐趣出现在Yusuf招募的新人身上就更让人迷惑不解。他们似乎都继承了他们领袖身上欢快的步调，却也像他一样有着无与伦比的，同时保持悠闲与冷酷的能力，在他们的事业中寻找些慰藉或欢乐。但Ezio说不出同样的话，岁月太长，损失太重，而他担负的责任太大。</p>
<p>但是看起来Yusuf还是设法用最短的时间唤醒了他身上一些沉睡已久的东西：那个佛罗伦萨老城里鲁莽无能的年轻人，兴高采烈，带着傻气，全心全意地相信生命不可撼动的神圣，相信父母不可动摇的爱情，相信在前方等待他的只有无尽的冒险与欢愉。天真、迷人、无知得无可救药，自那以后，Ezio再也没有感受过那种光芒，那种生活，那种无知带来的快乐，密友的陪伴，还有所有那些漫长无尽的夏日。Yusuf挑战他爬加拉塔的那一刻，Ezio的内心深处感到一丝悸动；他已经与许多人比赛过，像是盗贼或刺客，但总是出于一种别扭的原因，是为了证明什么东西，或是为谁上一堂课。他从未在这件事中感受过乐趣，享受攀爬的速度和每一次轻晃中体现的敏捷。</p>
<p>这是一年中最懒洋洋的仲夏，白天缠绵着挥之不去，夜晚则热得令人难以置信，而Yusuf给他最令人快慰的礼物，不管那会是什么。“佳酿，叶子，女人，男人，美食，音乐，”他兴高采烈地吹嘘着，一只手紧紧地抓着Ezio的胳膊，“我的城市有求必应！”</p>
<p>Ezio的胃和他的情绪都还没准备好要酩酊大醉，自他见过Cristina的遗体，他也再不能从对女人的想法中获得欢愉。“谢谢你的好意，我的朋友 ，但请原谅我的拒绝。我对这些东西一样都不感兴趣。”</p>
<p> “那你就不得不被我的陪伴折磨了，”Yusuf回答，丝毫没有在Ezio的顽固前退缩，“今晚爬上圣索菲亚大教堂，在它的屋顶见我。我们会在那里一起看着太阳落下——就连你也不会否认落日斜照君士坦丁堡时有多壮美！”</p>
<p>这个请求太简单，因此难以拒绝，此外，他也不必逗留太久：Ezio常花上一个小时静静地等待落日，主要是为了等待它能提供的隐蔽的黑暗，而他不能否认的是，他会享受在Yusuf的陪伴下消磨这段时光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuf说的没错，宏伟城市中的日落景象除了给Ezio带来了最纯粹的愉悦之外，别无他物，他有些后悔之前没有花时间更仔细地观察这一切。多亏了Yusuf的决心，在自己历经多年，垂垂老矣时给予他这样一件最简单、最善意的礼物。<br/>“我就知道我能让你微笑，”Yusuf说，与他一起欣赏着，边热情地将他带来的那瓶酒递给Ezio。Ezio没有注意到自己轻松的表情，“我只需要多用用我那传说中的快乐和耐心。不，别遮掩它！我不是故意调笑的。”</p>
<p>“抱歉 ，”Ezio回应，“我是真心感激你的坚持，如果没有你，我永远不会注意这一切。”</p>
<p>Yusuf耸了耸肩。“你看起来像是个需要被人提点生活乐趣的人，”他轻松地说，“我不是一个逃避战斗的人——但如果你不时常提醒自己“这个世界将会因此受益”，那么正义、自由与和平确实可能只是空洞的字眼。”</p>
<p> “你比看起来要聪明，”Ezio回答，话语中带着些许惊奇。</p>
<p>“非常感谢，导师 ，”Yusuf哼了一声，把酒瓶从Ezio够不着的地方抢走。“你确定没什么别的东西我能给你了？你有种…怎么说…自我满足的名声。”</p>
<p>“已经太好了，谢谢 ，”Ezio喃喃说。“我已经不是从前的我。”</p>
<p>“我们都不是，”Yusuf表示同意。“请原谅我，我只是想让你在离家千里之外的地方舒服些。”</p>
<p> “正如我所说，”Ezio平静地回答，“这已经绰绰有余了。”他对Yusuf露出好奇的神情，“那你呢？你没有家人？没有妻子？”</p>
<p>Yusuf哼了一声，“可以肯定的是我没有妻子。我试着在女人身上找乐子，但是失败了；在赢得男人的感情这方面，我甚至更失败。”他看到Ezio实在无法掩饰他的惊奇，忍不住大笑起来，亲热地撞他的肩膀。“我已经听够了米开朗基罗和波提切利的故事，知道男人和男人睡在一起的想法不会让一个意大利人吃惊！”</p>
<p>“抱歉 ，”Ezio过一会儿回应，“在那儿不会这么随意地谈论这种事。”</p>
<p> “这里也不会，只在朋友之间。”Yusuf看起来头脑清明而冷静，如同一种难以言喻的挑战，而Ezio发现自己乐于接受。“那个词怎么说来着？Amici ？”</p>
<p> “对，”Ezio回答说，因为他抑扬顿挫的语调微微一笑，“Amici。”</p>
<p>你给谁写信? ” Yusuf问道，又坐回去，眼睛盯着远处的地平线。</p>
<p>“我的妹妹，Claudia。” Ezio笑着说， “我想你们两个会在彼此的陪伴中找到不少乐趣。”</p>
<p>“那么我希望有一天能见到她，”Yusuf友善地回答。 “如果你们有任何相似之处的话，她一定是位令人敬畏的女士。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>和Yusuf相伴的时间这么少，让他很是难过。Ezio常常想起Leonardo，想起他们度过的那些消磨在孤寂、交谈或工作中的安静的夜晚，他们知道Ezio渴望的冷酷报复会随着谨慎和耐心变得更加唾手可得，并从这个想法中获得慰藉。但在这里，Ezio没有这样的奢望，他清楚地认识到，他没有寻找马西亚夫之匙的每一刻都在给他的敌人可乘之机。</p>
<p>尽管如此，当他开始着手恢复Altair的遗产时，并未预料到与这么一个快活的当地人的友谊；自他们在圣索菲亚大教堂圆顶上的那次小酌之后，Yusuf似乎已经下定决心不让他把在君士坦丁堡的几个月时间统统专注在他的事业上。他带他品尝当地美食，饮遍当地美酒，把他引荐给自己在城中认识的男男女女，挑战他攀登完工一半、颤颤巍巍的尖塔，怂恿Ezio和路过的一群吉普赛人跳舞，纵声大笑。Ezio发现Yusuf身上透出的光芒让人无法抵挡，几乎有些令人羞惭：一个人在挥舞刺客之刃的时候，竟仍能在生活中找到如此的欢欣。</p>
<p>然后通常，当书房里空空荡荡的，学徒们都离开后，Yusuf会自己来找他。他会从浩瀚书海中挑上一本读给Ezio听，或是拿一把特鲁琴让他为自己弹奏。他不问任何关于钥匙的问题，只知道他所要保护的是他的人和这座城市。他看起来对权力也并无野心，对Ezio的过去和金苹果过问得很少，只一心想从书中建构真实。</p>
<p>“别担心，”Yusuf笑着说，“就算是在这儿，我们也听过Ezio Auditore的传说，那一直都是我跟学徒间浓厚的共同兴趣——你接下来要完成多了不起的壮举啊！”</p>
<p>“你把这些全部归功于我，这对我认识的那些人来说是一种伤害，”Ezio轻声说，“我只计划了一小部分，而自己完成的就更少。”</p>
<p>“你能处在这样一个故事的中心肯定是有原因的，”Yusuf坚持道，微笑起来。“你是个了不起的人，很少有人能在半生内做到如此成就，何况你现在也还没有全部完成。”</p>
<p>“还没有，”Ezio平静地同意。“除非真能带来些和平，否则我恐怕永远不会觉得这一生值得。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuf是个善良的人，而且乐于敞开心扉。 一天晚上，他发现Ezio独自坐在火炉旁，靠着散落的垫子安抚疼痛的骨头，于是静静地在他旁边坐了下来。 “我最近没怎么见到你，”Ezio说，飞快地瞥了他一眼。他鲜艳的衣着很干净，而且看起来没有受伤，这让Ezio松了口气。</p>
<p>“我一直忙着打猎呢，”Yusuf咧嘴笑着回答。 ”有一批圣殿骑士从 Hacıbey 派来的间谍，我急着要在他们躲起来过冬前先找到他们。” 他露出牙齿的笑容表明他已经成功了。 “你呢，先生？ 毫无疑问，你一直很忙。”</p>
<p>“有一点儿，”Ezio承认。 他在定位下一把钥匙的进度上比他希望的要落后得多，尽管在其他方面他们正在取得良好的进展。他正在等着马赛联络人的消息，不过他疑心他们可能很快就能牢牢控制这座城市。 当Yusuf再次开口时，埃齐奥的头脑正被战略和作战计划充塞着；起初，他确信自己听错了。</p>
<p> “我想知道，arkadashim ,”Yusuf说，“你能不能跟我睡一觉。”</p>
<p>一时间，Ezio只能瞪着他。“我从来没跟一个男人一起过，”最后他终于轻声回答，声音比他预期的要嘶哑一些。这至少是半真半假的，即使没有更久，至少也有几十年了。</p>
<p>Yusuf歪着头，笑得露出牙齿，但这一次这种笑容传递出一种坚定的暖意，从Ezio的皮肤上升腾起来。“那就让我吻你吧，”他坚持道。“你可以判断自己是否快乐。”</p>
<p>Ezio没有抗议；于是，Yusuf默然地、带点犹豫地这么做了。他坐起来一点，用一只手坚定地搂住Ezio的脖子，吻了他。一种柔软、温暖的快感，这是Ezio没有料到的，他的心怦怦直跳，忍不住回吻Yusuf，这个吻变得有力、迅速、气喘吁吁；当Yusuf退开，脸涨得通红，咧着嘴笑的时候，Ezio惊讶地发现自己不止是有点儿发抖。</p>
<p>“Sì?” Yusuf 半开玩笑半是善意地问。</p>
<p>“Sì ,” Ezio 轻声回答， “Evet .”</p>
<p>Yusuf又快又轻柔地再次吻了他。“来吧，导师，”他说，站了起来，伸出手：“我们在这里并不孤单，我在附近有房间。”</p>
<p> “我没想到你会睡觉，”EzIo干巴巴地咕哝，边爬了起来，Yusuf以他熟悉的、散漫的笑容回应他。他们静静地穿过洞穴，对沿途遇到的刺客尊敬地鞠躬行礼。Yusuf领着他沿着离城墙稍远的一条小巷走去，他灵巧地爬到楼上，打开一扇百叶窗溜了进去，让大门静静地敞开着。短暂的步行和寒冷刺骨的空气让Ezio稍稍从渴望中清醒过来，当Yusuf向上爬的时候，他花了点时间安静地沉思。他所能想到的只是Caterina，Leonardo，Cristina，所有他爱过的人都深陷悲恸、哀伤和痛苦带来的绝望中。死亡如同一个永远徘徊在他面前的幽灵，一想到爱和失去，他就觉得不寒而栗。</p>
<p>他应该离开，他知道的，他该转身就走。可他已经老了，如此孤独，又厌倦了战争，而这只是数千个夜晚中的一个晚上。Ezio轻拍手腕，松开里面的刀刃，迅速向上攀爬起来。</p>
<p>屋里，Yusuf已经点亮了蜡烛，摇曳的烛光温柔地照着他深色的皮肤。他还没有完全卸下武装，也没有完全除掉衣服，但他的头发散落在脸颊两侧，这景象让Ezio的内里升腾起了某些狂野的东西。“多美啊，”他低声说，穿过房间，当Yusuf转过身来迎接他，将手放在Ezio胸口的皮带上时，他大感惊奇。</p>
<p>“我很高兴你来了。”Yusuf低声说，边飞快地脱下他的衣服，“无论是这里，还是君士坦丁堡，我常常害怕在我还没有机会遇到你的时候，我的生命就先被自己的任务夺去了。”这种想法让Ezio的心都揪紧了，Yusuf似乎注意到他的面容有些动摇，在他唇上落下一个安慰的吻，“来吧，”Yusuf喃喃，“你自己说我们无法预见我们的将来，那么何不把它暂时放到一边呢？”</p>
<p>这么些年过去，Ezio其实并不确定他是否知道该怎么做。“我已经带着遗憾活得够久了，”他承认，Yusuf尝到了胜利的滋味，咧嘴一笑，又吻了他一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>君士坦丁堡的夜晚开始降温，而他们躺在温暖的长沙发上，被柔软的床单和散落的软垫包围，享受着这小小的夜晚宁静。明天Ezio将再次出没，在昏暗的屋顶上奔跑，心里想着未来，手里握着死亡；但今晚，有这张床和这个陪伴，他已经心满意足。</p>
<p>“命运是个古怪的情妇，”Yusuf趴在床上心不在焉地说，声音从Ezio身边传来。“想想生命中我们也许能够拥有的所有机会，而这些机会，我们永远都不会知道。”</p>
<p>Ezio无法回答。 他仍然被Altair的记忆所困扰，被自己完全献身于这一事业的一生所困扰。他的一生没有自由，没有和平，不会有漫长无尽的夏日，也绝不可能拥有无关战争的爱。 </p>
<p>Yusuf揽住他。“Askim ，如果你不让自己从悲观的思考中喘息哪怕一晚，你永远都不会得到平静。”</p>
<p>Ezio翻了个白眼，“原谅我吧，”他干巴巴地说，“谈到盲目的欢愉，我还只能做你的学徒呢。”</p>
<p> “别害怕，”Yusuf笑着回答，在Ezio的脖颈落下一个吻。“我们总有一天会让你成为大师的。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>在文中两人“谢谢”“好”等短语都是土耳其语和意大利语混着说，非常可爱。补充原本用到的词语和没有翻译出来的词。</p>
<p>  Mi dispiace，意大利语，“抱歉”<br/>  Çok teşekkür ederim, mentore，土耳其语，“非常感谢，导师”<br/>  “É perfetto, grazie，意大利语，“很好，谢谢”<br/>  Scusami， 意大利语，“抱歉”<br/>  Amici，意大利语，“朋友”</p>
<p>  Arkadashim，土耳其语，“朋友”<br/>  Si，意大利语，“好”<br/>  Evet，土耳其语，“好”<br/>  Askim，土耳其语，“我的爱”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>